Look After You
by salmonscrubs
Summary: Addison comes back from L.A. after three years with visible scars and bruises. Alex notices, will he be able to help? [Addisex] Also decided its very sad... Review and make me happy.
1. Returning to SGH

**Summary: Addison comes back from L.A. after three years with visible scars and bruises. Alex notices, will he be able to help? Addisex, obviously, Also decided it's a very sad story. Review, and make me very happy. **

**Disclaimer: I.DON'T.OWN.ANYTHING. If I did, Addison wouldn't be leaving, and Alex and Addison would live happily ever after, and Rebecca would die. So, clearly, I don't own Grey's or anything related. **

**A/N- I decided I need a sad fic.. I'm not quite sure why, though.. I just thought it was necessary, school for me is over Monday, so lot's of writing time, Review, Please!! **

**P.S. The following song is what the story name is based on, I guess It kind of just fit the story, but that might just be my opinion? **

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh

_**-"Look after You" by The Fray**_

Addison walked through the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital for the first time in three years. To be honest, she wasn't entirely happy to be back, but she was happy to be gone from L.A. Addison shivered at the remembrance of events that occurred for the past 2 years. She walked down the hall and spotted Derek.

"Addie??" Derek asked, walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"You're...back?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Addison raised her eyebrows and Derek laughed.

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

"Why are you back, If you don't mind be asking?"

"I was bored of L.A."

_Liar._

"And I missed Seattle."

_Double Liar._

"Oh, well, it's great to have you back, Addie."

Addison said goodbye to Derek and went in search of the chief.

Addison entered the chief's office and saw Richard.

"Richard, you're still chief?"

"Yep. What can I say, I love my job."

"Well, let's get started, I guess."

Richard had Addison sign some papers, and when she was done she looked up.

"Who's the resident...in OB/GYN?" she asked, curiously.

"Alex Karev." Richard answered.

Addison's face fell, as she once again, remembered bad memories of the past, part of her had always still loved Alex while she was in L.A.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll be getting to work now."

Addison roamed the hallways of Seattle Grace, not sure what she was looking for, she saw Mark and stopped. She started to turn around, hoping to get away, but it was too late.

"Addison!?" Mark called across the floor.

Addison swore under her breath. "Damnit."

Mark ran up to Addison.

"Addison, you're back!" Mark gave Addison a hug, and she pulled away, clearly uncomfortable.

"Mark..." she warned.

"I really missed my chance, didn't I?"

"Yes." Addison replied and walked away.

Addison had placed all her stuff back in her office, and was getting ready to leave when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she replied, putting her coat on.

The door slightly opened, and Addison caught a glance of Alex's face.

"Alex?" she asked, looking into his eyes after he fully entered the room.

"Addison..."

Before Addison could respond, Alex walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"I...Missed you." He said.

"Alex?"

"Yes."

"Why did you do it, why did you turn me down…twice?" she asked, on the edge of crying.

"I...was scared" Alex paused. "Every day, every day since you left for L.A. all I did was regret it."

Addison started crying and Alex rubbed off some of her tears. She continued crying and Alex wrapped his arms around her waist, he looked up at Addison and could see a few scars on her face, obviously covered by makeup…

Why were there scars??

Alex let it go, and decided he'd deal with that later, for now; they just stood there, holding on to each other.

**Everything that happened to Addie in L.A. will be explained later in Flashbacks, yes I'm aware that it's not that sad yet, but trust me, it will be. Make my day and take 20 seconds to write a review. More reviews faster updates, so make me happy! **

**Thanks, **

**Tori **


	2. Why must it be so hard?

**A/N: The italics at the beginning is a flashback, which I'm sure you'll be able to figure out, and the italics after that are thoughts, just thought I'd let you know. Also, thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, sadly. **

_January 18__th__, 2008_

"_David, we need to talk."_

_Addison walked over to the couch followed by David with a beer. _

"_It's over." She said, catching him off guard. _

_David just nodded and top a sip of his beer, Addison got up after a few minutes to leave, but was stopped._

_David threw his beer across the room, letting it hit the mirror Addison had picked out days before. Addison stopped and turned to look at David with fear in her eyes, and he threw her against the wall, bringing up his hand to strike her face. _

_David would NEVER do this, she thought... He's so kind and gentle, and now here he is abusing me. _

_He hit her again, this time harder, as she fell to the ground, _

"_Get up!" he yelled and she followed his order._

_He pulled off her clothes and rapped her. _

_An hour later he exited the apartment, and Addison got up, only to fall back to the ground_

_At least it's over now, she thought..._

_What she didn't know was that was how she was going to spend the next two years of her life... _

---

Addison sat in front of her mirror in her hotel room, returning from her daydream.

_Why must I be haunted by memories? _

She shook it off and got up to get dressed. Her cell phone rang twice; she managed to catch it before the third ring.

"Hello?" she asked, not recognizing the number

"Addison…" he said, trying to get her to remember his voice

"Alex? Why are you calling me?"

The truth is, he had no idea why he was calling her...

"I..."

"Alex..." she warned

"Addison what happened in L.A." he decided to be blunt.

"What?" she asked, almost immediately.

"What...Happened, while you were in Seattle, you always seemed to strong, what happened to that women?"

_I can't tell him, can I?_

"Nothing…Happened…" she replied, leaving an unconvinced Alex.

"If you don't want to tell me, then fine." The word fine couldn't have come off his tongue any snottier.

_You're trying to help her, you have to be nice!_

"Look, Addison, all I'm saying is it's bad to keep some things a secret."

_Wait...does he know???_

"I need to go to the hospital now, but I just wanted to make this clear, I'm here for you, Addison."

Click.

_How does he know something happened…..?_

Addison sat down on her bed to think.

_I can be late today._

And she laid back, turned on the T.V. and fell asleep to some old movie.

---

Alex joined his fellow interns waiting to get their assignments.

"Karev, you're with Sloane..." Bailey said

"Where's Dr. Montgomery?"

"She called in late."

_Oh, god, was it because of me?_

"Oh." Was all he managed to reply.

Alex turned and headed to find Sloane.

_Yay, just who I need to see today._

---

Alex sat in an on-call room, worried about Addison, It had been four hours and she hadn't come in yet.

_I'm sure she's fine._

"Fine," Alex hated that word. It ruined everything, because whenever someone says fine, they mean the exact opposite. Alex knew something had to be wrong, after seeing the scars, and he knew he had to do something, but didn't know what.

He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

_What the hell do I do!?!_

_I can't just go up to her and ask her, that wouldn't be…right. _

_Damnit, why does this have to be so hard!?_

Alex got up and dialed Addison's cell number.

So maybe he wouldn't ask quite yet, but it was good to get close with her first.

**---**

**Okay, so it still might be a little confusing to some people, more flashbacks will come later and will help explain some things. Again, make me happy and review. **

**-Tori**


	3. Just Help Me

**A/N: God, I feel sooo stupid!!!! Thanks to ****Mrs. Lucas McDreamy for pointing it out to me that I wrote Alex as being an intern…lol, umm…So, Let's pretend that NEVER happened. Kay? Kay. On with the story:**   
**Oh, and I know I should've said this before but a lot of stuff that happened in the end on season 3 of Grey's changed, or didn't happen, I'll explain some stuff as it happens, that way I don't spoil everything, but here's some background info: (Even though it doesn't really matter since most of the other characters aren't big in this fic)**   
**Cristina and Burke got married.** **Meredith and Derek are together, and engaged.** **Callie and George are together, and have one child.** **Izzie is dating someone outside the hospital.** **Mark is just Mark, although he did grow up a tiny bit.**   
**More as it comes. **

**Disclaimer: I'm still boring and don't own anything. **   
**---**   
Addison woke up to the sound of her cell ringing; she threw off the sheets and ran to get her phone. She looked at the screen,   
Calling: Alex Karev.   
_Maybe he does know??_   
She answered the phone.   
"Alex?" she asked. "Hey, Addison, I was just um... checking to see if everything was okay...Bailey told me you were coming in late…and it's been like 4 hours…"   
_Why does he care so much?_   
"Alex I'm F.I.N.E."   
_There's that word again…I HAVE to do something, come on, Alex, think! _   
"Addison…" "No, Alex, No. Okay, Something DID happen in L.A., are you happy now, I told you? But if I told you what happened…it just...I can't Alex. I can't talk about it…I just can't."   
_At least she admitted something happened, that's a step._   
"Addison, I can help you, if you just tell me…I'll be able to help you."   
Pause.   
"Alex, not now, maybe….maybe later, but right now I just can't talk about it, I'm sorry." "Alright, Addison, I'll give you time, but I want you to be sure that you know you can trust me, I want to help you, just remember that."   
Addison hung up the phone and walked over to her closet. She picked out a blue dress and put it on, she strapped on some silver high heals, did her hair and made her way down to the lobby, she walked out and got into her car. She sat there for a few minutes before beginning to drive.   
---   
Alex entered the cafeteria and made his way to Meredith, Izzie, Cristina and George.   
NOTE: GEORGE PASSED HIS EXAMS AND STAYED AT SGH…   
"Hi." He said and threw his plate onto the table.   
Izzie leaned over to Meredith and whispered: "Someone's angry..."   
Alex hears Izzie   
"You think I'm ANGRY, no, I am WAY past Angry!! God, why can't she just tell me what the hell happened!"   
Alex say the confused looks on everyone's faces then realized they had no idea what he was talking about.   
"This would have nothing to do with Addison coming back….would it??"   
Alex got up slammed his chair against the table and walked off.   
"Wow." Cristina said, watching him walk off, "I don't think I ever saw him THAT angry…." She finished. The others nodded in agreement.   
--- Alex walked down the hall and entered the supply closet, he slammed the door and kicked the rack of towels as hard as he could, he paced around the room uncontrollably. After about five minutes, he finally sat down, he was so worried about Addison, that it hurt.   
_All I have to do is believe she'll be okay._   
---   
Addison was about a block away from the hospital when suddenly her arms and legs grew weak… At first it was only for a second, then it didn't go away. She couldn't control the car, it spun of the road and into a ditch, lucky someone near by had saw and called an ambulance. Inside the car, Addison was struggling to breathe, with all she had left she said: "Help me, Alex." And then she was out.   
---   
**Okay so please don't hate me for that ending… But as you all know I love Addisex, so I would never kill Addie. Just keep that in mind and Review….pleassse… **


	4. You just don't get it

**A/N: I know most of you are pretty pissed about the ending, but I have a reason for doing that, and I'm sure most of you knew I would NOT kill Addie. So, let's get on with the story. Sorry for my lack of medical knowledge, even though I want to be a surgeon. Most of it should be pretty accurate, but w.e **

**---**

_Addison was about a block away from the hospital when suddenly her arms and legs grew weak… At first it was only for a second, then it didn't go away. She couldn't control the car, it spun of the road and into a ditch, lucky someone near by had saw and called an ambulance. Inside the car, Addison was struggling to breathe, with all she had left she said:_

"_Help me, Alex."_

_And then she was out._

Addison lay in the tipped over car, unconscious. It had been three minutes and the ambulance finally pulled up. Two paramedics raced to the car and kicked the door open; they pulled out Addison and rushed her to the ambulance. They pulled up to the hospital where Callie and Bailey were waiting.

"What do we have?" Bailey asked, before Addison was pulled out.

Bailey and Callie took a look at the women being taken out of the ambulance

"Addison." Callie said, not believing what she was seeing.

"Somebody page Dr. Shepherd, now!!" Bailey screamed.

They took Addison inside and Derek came rushing over.

"Oh, my god, Addison!"

"She's unconscious, Derek." Callie said, sadly.

"Shit." Derek swore under his breath

"Okay, we need to work fast, um, somebody page Dr. Grey! We need to get her up for a CT now, people!"

Bailey ran up to a nurse and told her to page Meredith.

They took Addison up to get a CT and Derek sat waiting for the results to pop up.

"Damnit!" he swore.

Meredith came over by him and looked at the screen

"Her...Brain's bleeding."

"We need to get her into surgery, now, Meredith can you go get her and take her to OR 2; I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure, thing."

Meredith went to take Addison to surgery.

---

Addison was in the middle of surgery; Derek had managed to stop all the bleeding.

He finished up one last thing, and she was done. He asked Meredith to close for him and had a nurse take her to recovery; she should be regaining consciousness soon. After about 10 minutes, Addison woke up. She blinked a few times then slightly sat up, her eyes not all the way open, yet.

_Where am I? _

She opened her eyes some more...

_Oh, crap._

Then suddenly, it all came back to her, the phone call, the crash… the memories played back in her head but ended when the car fell over. The door to the room slightly opened.

"Alex?" Addison asked, weakly.

"You're awake!" he said, and walked over to her side.

"Yeah. I guess I got in a crash, I'm not sure what caused it, thou" Addison was cut of by Bailey entering the room

"Um, can I speak with Addison, alone?"

"Sure." Alex said, and walked out of the room.

Bailey walked over to Addison.

"Care to tell me how you got in a crash?"

"Um... all I remember was my arms and legs going weak..and then.."

Bailey lifted the hospital gown slightly to look at her legs, startled by what she saw..

"Addison?? Why do you…"

"Oh, it must be from the accident" she replied, immediately.

"These look like they're from before the accident."

Bailey set her gown back down and looked at Addison.

"Addison?? What the hell happened?"

"I can't….I can't tell you."

"Well, you're going to tell some one. Whether it's me or not."

Bailey walked out of the room.

"Miranda!" Addison called after her.

She sat back in her bed and sighed.

_This sucks. _

She got a nurses attention and called her over

"Can you page Alex Karev to my room, please?" she asked

"Sure thing Dr. Montgomery."

Addison sat back and waited.

_I hate my life._

**Okay, so yeah, that was sort of short, but I wanted to get the update in as soon as possible, if you be good little readers and review it will make me very happy. **

**-Tori **


	5. I'll come to You

**A/N: I just want to say, to all you people who are reviewing, you guys ROCK!! Anyway, I am officially off of school! Cheers yay!! So, more updates? Well, I guess it just depends on how many reviews I get. **

**P.S. I used my birthday for the flashback…not quite sure why, though….**

**---**

_I hate my life._

Addison Montgomery had no idea how it happened. David was a good.guy. And all she did was try to break up with him, she knew it would hurt him, but she never thought this was going to happen. Oh, great, another flashback, she thought, as she remembered yet another day of hell.

_August 4th, 2008_

_Addison sat back in the chair of her office, she checked the time: 7:45 p.m. _

_15 minutes to get to David's house, or I'm screwed. _

_Addison packed up her stuff and left her office. She arrived at David's house 2 minutes late, swearing under her breath as she saw the time._

_David opened the door. _

"_You're late." He said as he pulled her inside._

"_I'm sorry, please…forgive me?" _

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever, less talking, let's get down to business."_

_And with that, he threw her against the wall and once again, rapped her. 2 hours later, Addison was back in her hotel room, starring at the wall. _

"_Why me?" she thought, and started to cry._

_Addison spent a lot of her time recently, crying. Ever since the first…"incident" All she did when she was alone was cry. _

_No one deserves this._

Addison was interrupted from her flashback as Alex walked in.

"You...needed me?" he asked, starring at her beautiful eyes.

"Alex…you said earlier…that you're here for me… well, there's something, something I should probably tell you…"

Alex moved closer to Addison.

"Tell me anything, Addison, I'll help you, I promise."

Addison took a deep breath and began: "The reason I left L.A…….was…

Addison looked at Alex in the eye and continued

I was rapped."

Alex's expression dropped, and he put his arm on Addie's shoulder.

"Several times, actually."

"Addison…"

"No, let me finish."

"It went on for two years…

She looked back at the wall and continued

I was dating a guy named David…he was so sweet…and

She paused

Well the point is, that all changed when I tried to break up with him. He hit me, he hit me a lot, then, then he rapped me, and I figured it was over, that it was just a one time thing, boy was I wrong…"

"Why'd you break up with him in the first place."

Addison started crying

"Why'd I break up with him, why'd I break up with him?

Addison cried harder

I broke up with him, cuz I wasn't over you, Alex!" She practically screamed through tears.

Alex put his arm around Addison and held her as she cried, he kissed her forehead, and after 20 minutes, Addison fell asleep in his arms.

A few minutes later, Derek walked in.

"Dr.Karev…" he said, looking at the image in front of him

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd?"

Derek glanced at Addison's face, obviously red and puffy from crying; he figured he should just leave whatever it is between them alone.

"Never mind." Derek said and walked out,

Alex turned his attention back to Addison

_How do I help her? _

---

**Lot's of Addex! Lol, um, so, you know the drill!! Review! hint, hint **

**-Tori**


	6. Its all in the past

**A/N: again, thanks to all the people reading and reviewing!! I'm not so sure about this chapter…but w.e**

**--**

One week later:

Addison had been discharged 2 days after the accident, she still wasn't back at work, and Alex convinced the chief to let him take time off to be with her. She didn't really tell him any more stuff that had happened, but Alex understood. He knew what it was like to be abused. He saw it when he was little. He knew it sucked, and he knew that he had to help Addison in every way possible, so he did.

Alex and Addison were laying on her bed in her hotel room, watching T.V. when Alex decided to tell her about his mom..

"Addison" he said, as he turned to face her

_Why does he sound so serious? _

"I..know what it's like

_What's he talking about?_

I know what it's like to be abused. No, it wasn't me who was abused, but my mom was.

_Ohmygod.._

My dad…he drank, a lot, and he got drunk, and hit my mom…he hit her in front of me and my sisters. It was so painful to watch…so, one day, I hit my dad.

He paused.

And he was gone, I haven't seen him since."

Alex let out a deep breath.

"Alex…I'm so sorry…"

"Addison, don't be, this is about you, not me."

"So what does this make us, Alex?"

The question caught him by surprise

"Are we friends, are we dating?"

silence

"We're dating." Alex said, with a smile and kissed Addison.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alex asked.

"Mm...Sure."

"How did you leave….without being caught?"

Addison sat there in silence, staring at the wall.

_January 5, 2010_

_After another brutal day of abuse, Addison couldn't take it anymore._

_She couldn't do it. She had to leave, she knew it was risky, but staying there was also life threatening, so what the heck, right? She packed up all her bags, threw them in the back seat of her car and got it. She took one last look at the scenery around her. "This is it." She thought out loud, and drove away. _

_Half way to Seattle, her cell phone rang, she looked at it._

_One new text from David_

_She turned her phone off and threw it back by her bags, without even bothering to read the message. Though she was glad to get away, she had a look of sadness on her face, she'd not only been leaving David, but she'd been leaving All her friends…. She thought about calling them, and saying where she was going….."No, to risky, just..drive, Addison."_

_So she did… And she finally made it to Seattle, letting out a sigh of relief._

Alex looked over at Addison who had tears in her eyes.

"Addie… you don't have to answer, you can have time…as much as you need."

"No Alex, it's not that…it's just, I keep….I keep having these flashbacks of when I was back in L.A….and.."

Alex put his finger over Addison's lips and said "shhhh…"

She cuddled up against Alex and let all the tears fall… All the tears of the past 2 years of her life, and all the tears of leaving Naomi, _again_. Alex held her to she fell asleep, then he walked over to the top of the bed, un-did the sheets, picked up Addison, and tucked her in giving her a kiss on her forehead before getting in next to her.

"I love you." He whispered.

---

**A/N: I kinda hated this chapter, I think it was the worst so far, but w.e…….Make.Me.Happy. (You know the drill!!) **


	7. Why Can't I just be happy?

**A/N: Just another chapter…nothing that interesting… **

**--**

Addison woke up to the sound of an alarm. She turned over and saw Alex looking at her.

"Hello." She whispered, as he leaned over to kiss her. Addison blushed and got up to get ready, as did Alex. Addison went to the bathroom to do her hair, just as her cell rang; Alex walked over to it and looked at the caller I.D.

"Who is it?" Addison called from the bathroom, assuming It was someone from the hospital

"Naomi?" he said.

Addison dropped her brush and ran to the phone, she grabbed it from Alex, and he rolled his eyes.

"Hello?" she asked, just as the phone gave its last ring.

"Addison?? Where are you??"

"Um…I… I can't tell anyone…"

Alex looked at Addison, who had tears in her eyes and walked up, next to her.

"What happened in L.A, Addison?" Naomi asked, slightly annoyed.

Addison began to cry harder, Alex put his arms around her

"Shh...Shh..." he whispered.

Naomi could hear her crying

_Omg, what happened??_

"Addison…I'm sorry, whatever it is, you clearly don't want to talk about it, how about I call back some other time?"

"Okaayy…" she said, words trembling, as more tears escaped her eyes. She hung up the phone and broke down in tears, Alex held her tighter.

_I'm so lucky to have Alex. _

---

Addison had arrived at the hospital 3 hours ago and had just walked out of a surgery, it went extremely successful, which had cheered Addison up a little bit. She was on her way downstairs when none other than Meredith grey walked up to her

"Dr. Montgomery?" she asked, not looking her in the eye

"Yes?"

"Someone's here for you."

Addison followed Meredith back to the waiting room, and there she saw him. David, sitting in a chair, waiting.

_What!?!!? How did he…how did he find me…oh my god, oh my god, I feel sick._

"No way." She mumbled under her breath before turning around and running back upstairs, David saw her and followed her, running as well, Addison found Alex and pulled him into a closet.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"David. Is. Here."

"What the hell, are you serious!?!" his voice was full of concern and anger.

"Yes... Im serious."

David had seen them enter the closet, and made his way over, banging on the door, Addison panicked and Alex held her, tightly.

_This can't be happening, Addison, this…this is just a dream, it's just a dream, so just…wake up, Addison! Just wake up! _

He banged on the door harder and Addison jumped.

_Why does this have to happen to her, she doesn't deserve this. _

He banged even harder, this time, the door opened. For a minute, all three just stared at each other, then David spoke up

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, referring to Alex.

Alex didn't answer.

David glared at him.

"I said…who the hell are you?"

Alex took a deep breath.

"I'm Addison's friend."

David was mad; no he was passed mad, he was extremely angry. Instantly remembered what he had brought, he pulled it out of his pocket, aimed it at Alex, and immediately, pulled the trigger.

--

**Don't hate me**

**Please.**

**Be nice and review **

**-Tori**


End file.
